


Weekly HC Thread Responses 23 April - Arthur Hawke and Fenris

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: Prompt answers for the weekly HC thread for my super diplomatic Hawke, Arthur, and Fenris.https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/bghgea/spoilers_alloc_weekly_headcanon_prompts_share/





	Weekly HC Thread Responses 23 April - Arthur Hawke and Fenris

_Prompt 1: From your OC's PoV, describe when they first met their LI and their initial impressions. This can also be done from the LI's PoV. Or both._

_Prompt 2: How do your OC and their LI deal with stress individually? Do they recognize it as a stress coping behavior, or is it just this weird thing their partners do every now and again? How do they deal with stress as a couple?_

 

Arthur Hawke:

 _Prompt 1:_ Journal entry:  
“Captain!” the Lieutenant gasped as his armored form fell over. I could see blood gushing out of some sort of wound in his back.

 _He_ stepped around the corner with a smooth gait, calm and confident, clearly in control of the situation. I'd never seen tattoos like his, at least, I thought they were tattoos. I would soon learn the cruel truth to his markings. The flowing white lines set against his darker skin made him a truly breathtaking sight to behold. His green eyes hiding behind his white bangs completed his striking, and rather dramatic look. Bethany muttered something from where she stood next to me, but I didn't hear her. I couldn't hear her. I was so focused on the sight of this beautiful man in front of me; his powerful, yet graceful, movements as he seemed to glide down the stairs.

The elf looked me in the eye as he came down the stairs, then walked past both me and the captain. I thought I caught a slight smirk on his face as he walked past. Maybe I did? Perhaps I didn't. The two exchanged words that I only half heard.

“You're going nowhere, slave!” the captain growled as he grabbed the elf by the shoulder.

 _Slave._ The word chilled me to my core. How could anyone cage such a strong and remarkable man? The captain's body fell to the ground with a thud, blood flowing out of a hole in his chest.

“I am not a slave,” Fenris declared, turning to face me, standing tall with his head held high.

No, you are not. And I will do everything I can to keep it that way.

 

Prompt 2:

When Arthur is around, Fenris' go-to stress relief is playing with Arthur's long blonde hair. At first, Arthur wasn't too sure what was going on, but he eventually figured out that it's a stress response. Depending on how wound up Fenris is, Arthur can sometimes get him to talk things out with him. The bonus for Arthur, other than the gratification of helping his partner, is that he likes having his hair played with, so there's usually sex afterwards.

In Arthur's absence, Fenris will find a spot where he can curse in Tevene and Qunlat and pace around until he's worked through whatever it is that's bothering him. There may be alcohol involved. And some flailing of his Sword of Mercy. He vastly prefers for Arthur to be around.

Arthur's stress relief involves sitting by a fire for a while. Sometimes he'll just stare into the fire and get lost in it, sometimes he'll write, sometimes he'll read. Sometimes, and this is the best, Fenris will start playing with his hair while he's staring into the fire.

As for stresses in their relationship:  
They have the occasional blow up, but they're incredibly rare. When they do happen, Arthur waits patiently while Fenris explodes then they talk things out. They have really good communication, so issues tend to not get to a boiling point, they tend to get dealt with as they come up.


End file.
